Wedding Bells And Airplane Rides
by hopelessdream2005
Summary: When Elena chose Damon, Bonnie moved away to Claifornia, but when she recieves a wedding invitation she finds herself in fells church. Will this visit change everything? will now be a series including Damon,Stefan, and Elena POV and life after...R&R
1. Bonnie POV

**AN: okay just a little one shot maybe possibly though if you want it could be more? Or I could just add a damon Pov? Idk let me know!**

The cold wind whipped through her crimson locks, biting at her skin.

She stood there on the white sand of the beach letting the freezing water hit her bare feet.

Her tears silently falling down her cheeks, as she stared at the angry waves of the ocean.

She had tried to be around them, to be a good friend.

But it hurt too much to see them together.

Bonnie knew that she had no right to be upset, that he was never hers to begin with.

But she was in love with him, and when Elena chose him two people's hearts were shattered.

Her's and Stefan's.

Stefan had taken it all with much more grace than her, and he had more right to be upset about it all.

Stefan had remained in Fells Church, saying that he just wanted to see her happy, and that if it wasn't with him than he was glad it was his brother.

But she knew it broke his heart.

Yet he stayed there.

Bonnie wasn't so strong.

She tried to stay, she tried to be happy for them…

In the end it just became too much, and she knew she needed to get away from Fells church.

From them.

So here she was now standing on a beach in southern California mourning a lost love that was never hers to begin with.

The sad thing is it had been over a year since she left, and yet it still cut her deeply.

She hasn't even been in contact with any of her friends since she left.

Yet somehow when she checked the mail that afternoon, she had gotten the invitation.

One of her friends was getting married, the funny thing is it didn't say who.

Of course she assumed it was them.

She swiped angrily at her tears, mad that she let herself get upset about this.

She turned and headed back to her beach front house.

She had some packing to do.

* * *

><p>Bonnie stepped out of the small plane and was instantly engulfed in the Virginian heat.<p>

Once she claimed her luggage she loaded it into the small rental car and headed to the boarding house.

She hesitantly knocked on the wooden door.

When it swung open her breath caught in her throat.

After all this time he still had that affect on her.

There in front of her stood Damon and he was as beautiful as she had remembered him to be.

He looked happy to see her, but she wouldn't read anything into it, she couldn't.

"Little bird you're all grown up." He said softly.

It was true, she had grown a lot since she had last seen him.

Her hair now hung in loose curls down to her waist, her curves and features more defined.

"Hello Damon…um is Elena here?" She managed.

"Yes she's in the kitchen with Meredith, planning the wedding." He answered looking her in the eye.

She looked away.

It stung to hear him say those words.

He stepped aside so she could enter, taking her bags from her as she headed to the kitchen.

What she saw surprised her.

Elena usually glowing and full of life looked drained and unhappy.

Her eyes lit up though when she saw Bonnie standing in the doorway.

"Oh Bonnie thank God you're here, I need your help to get this wedding going."

Bonnie forced a smile upon her face.

"Okay tell me what needs to be done."

"Hey Bonnie, I am so glad you could make it. I want you and Elena to be my maids of honor." Meredith said as she pulled her into a tight hug.

Was it selfish that she felt relieved to hear that it was Meredith that was getting married and not Elena?

"So who's the lucky guy? The invitation didn't have names on it" Bonnie smiled genuinely now.

Meredith's face lit up in pure joy.

"Well a lot has happened since you left. Alaric dumped me and then Matt helped put me back together. We became really close and started dating and then last week he asked me to

marry him."

Bonnie was surprised, though she should have seen it coming.

When Elena, Stephan and she returned back from the Dark Demention ,Matt and Meredith seemed a lot closer.

"Congratulations. I am so happy for you." Bonnie said sincerely.

* * *

><p>The next few days passed in a blur.<p>

Bonnie was fitted for her dress, and they planned the last details of Meredith's wedding.

It was now the night of the rehearsal dinner and they booked a nice hotel to hold it in.

Bonnie slipped into a pale green silk dress that fell just above her knees. It clung to her curves perfectly.

She pinned back some of her strawberry hair and was putting the last touch of makeup on when a knock sounded on her door.

She was surprised to say the least when she opened the door to find Damon standing there.

He was dressed in an expensive suit, all black of course.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure." She opened the door wide enough for him to step through.

"You look beautiful." H e said as he sat on her bed.

"Thanks, you're not looking so bad yourself."

He chuckled.

She assumed he had something he wanted to talk about but when he remained quiet she broke the silence.

"So… what brings you here?" She asked.

"Oh I was just wondering how you've been. It has been a long time…" He trailed off.

"I've been good. I moved to California, and am attending school, I have a wonderful beach house. My grams died and left me some money otherwise I couldn't afford it… what about you?"

She asked after summarizing her life after Fells church.

He looked surprised that she had asked.

"I've been good… I mean great. Elena misses you a lot… I miss you." He admitted.

"I miss you guys too I just-I needed to start my own life, grow up you know?"

He nodded.

Though when he admitted that he missed her had more of an effect on her that she would let show, she pushed it aside.

I mean it's not as if he had just confessed deep and undying love for her.

Bonnie struggled trying to put the clasp together on her necklace.

"Allow me." He said taking the necklace from her.

She turned around as he gently pushed her hair to the side.

The closeness of his body made her heart beat faster, she could only hope he didn't notice.

He wrapped the necklace around her neck and clasped it together.

"There perfect." He said as he stared into the mirror that was reflecting them.

Bonnie stepped away and slipped her shoes on.

"Thank you… I guess we should get going." She mumbled.

"Yes we should." He agreed.

They walked in silence to the reception hall where the dinner was to be held.

When they walked in she was flooded with compliments from her friends and then she went to take her seat at the long table.

Damon had taken his seat beside Elena but his eyes never seemed to linger from Bonnie for too long.

She noticed this and deliberately kept he eyes anywhere but in Damon's direction.

She however could still feel his gaze on her, and felt the need to get away.

"I-I need some fresh air." She excused herself and stepped out onto the balcony.

"It hurts doesn't it?" A voice sounded behind her.

She turned her head to see Stefan had joined her.

"Yes." She whispered.

"I don't know why I stay. I guess that I just need to be around her… but its torture."

"You're stronger than I am, I left…" She said quietly.

"No Bonnie, I am the coward here. You left to move on.. and I stayed because I was afraid to leave."

"But I can't move on Stefan it's been over a year now and I still…"

"I know. I feel the same way." Stefan sighed sadly.

"What are we going to do with ourselves?" Bonnie asked.

"The only thing we can do. Try to accept what we can't change and try to be happy that they're happy." He answered honestly.

"Elena still loves you, you know. I see it every time you walk into the room her eyes light up."

"Well she made her choice and she will have to come to me and tell me if she wants me back. I won't break them up if they are happy together. I will just have to put my feelings aside…

and try to get through this." His voice was agonizingly sad.

"You won't be alone… well until I go back to California, I have to leave the day after the wedding but you can call me anytime you want… I guess broken hearts should stick together."

Bonnie reassured.

He simply nodded before saying "I guess we should get back in there."

They took their seats once more.

Bonnie absently listened to the chatter until she heard her name.

"So Bonnie meet any hot guys in California?" typical boy crazy Caroline.

She noticed Damon's gaze fall on her waiting for her to answer.

"Lots, but they're not…" _Damon ,_ she wanted to say but instead she said.

"We're just friends."

The rest of the Dinner was filled with laughter and jokes.

* * *

><p>It was the morning of the wedding.<p>

Elena and Bonnie were just about finished helping Meredith get ready.

She looked stunning in her elegant wedding dress.

Bonnie and Elena wore deep red dresses that clung nicely to their curves.

Once everyone was ready Meredith was ready to walk down the aisle.

Meredith's face was lit with joy making her more beautiful than she already was.

And Matt looked handsome in his suit and his face showed that he was just as happy as Meredith.

Once the "I do's" were said and Matt kissed the bride it was time for the reception.

Bonnie was dancing with the groom, and was about to tell him how happy she was for him when they were interrupted.

"May I cut in?" Damon asked behind Matt.

Matt stepped back allowing Damon to take his place.

A slow song came on just then and Bonnie hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck trying to keep a little space in between them.

Damon chuckled at her reluctance.

"Don't worry I promise I won't bite."

She laughed lightly.

They swayed slowly to the music letting it carry them along the dance floor as they looked into each other's eyes.

When the song ended Damon still had his arms around her waist.

She tore her eyes away from his.

"I-I should get going my flight leaves early in the morning." She said as she detangled herself from his embrace.

He looked a little hurt at her actions but she didn't allow herself to look at him for too long as she quickly said goodbye to her friends and headed to her room to pack.

It was all just too much, and though she was happy she saw her friend get married part of her wished she had never come.

She felt the fresh tears come to her eyes as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Bonnie woke up early and headed for the airport.<p>

She waited impatiently for the announcement to come that her flight was ready for boarding.

When it did she hastily took her seat next to the window and stared out of it for one last glance at the town she grew up in.

"Is this seat taken?" A silky voice said.

"Damon? What are you doing here? Where's Elena?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Well you didn't think I was going to let you get away from me again that easily did you?"He asked as he sat down next to her.

"And as for Elena I imagine her and my little brother are off doing things I really care not to know about." He smirked.

"Oh she left you for him?" Bonnie asked

"Actually I believe she never stopped loving him. As for me I was in love with someone else, it just took me too long to realize it. So I told Elena to go talk to Stefan and here I am."

Bonnie smiled but then it faltered.

This just couldn't be happening could it?

Damon lifted her head to look him in the eye.

"Yes little bird this is happening. I love you Bonnie I always have, I was just blind for a moment."

She giggled and raised a brow.

"A moment? Try over a year."

He chuckled.

"Well I-" He started but she cut him off.

"Just kiss me already." She pulled him closer to her holding onto his leather jacket.

He lowered his face to hers and just as their lips touched the plane took off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: it just popped into my head! I am leaving it open in case you want a Damon pov or something else so hit that button and let me know…. Also I finished the story missing but am considering a sequel I will post the summery for it tomorrow so let me know if u want it or not.<strong>

**-Julie**


	2. Damon POV

**AN: Okay so here is Damons POV** **it will start before Bonnie comes back! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. ****Y en español para victoria gracias por los bonitos examen, me alegro de que usted haya gustado mi historia, I don't know if that was translated right lol just wanted to be nice :p I really need to learn Spanish well to write it anyways…=) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. **

* * *

><p>Damon quietly crept out of bed, careful not to wake Elena.<p>

He was relieved that she had remained asleep.

At first he had been happy when she had chosen him, but as time went on he felt as if something was missing.

He tried to think of what possibly could be wrong.

He had finally gotten the girl he had been chasing for a long time.

He should be happy right?

But he hadn't been for months now, and he knew that she wasn't either.

They were both too stubborn to admit this though.

He needed to think so he went to the place he often found himself returning to when he needed to get his head together.

The clearing.

The same clearing where they had all almost died, but with the help of Bonnie had defeated Klaus.

_Bonnie._

When he thought her name he felt a strange tugging sensation in his core.

She had been gone for over a year now.

He often found himself wondering where she was or what she was doing.

If she was happy.

He hoped she was, that at least someone could be, and if anyone deserved happiness it would be her… his little bird.

He found that he and Elena were too alike and he used to think because of this, it only made sense that they should be together.

But now…now he wasn't so sure.

He knew she was as unhappy as him.

That she still loved his brother.

His brother… just another person who had been hurt when Elena had chosen him.

Him and Bonnie…

He felt the tugging sensation again.

He swiftly got up and headed back to the boarding house so he would be there when Elena woke up.

And he arrived just in time.

"Hey." She gave him a small smile.

He pecked her on her full lips.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Yes… you?"

"Yes."

They lapsed into awkward silence before Elena spoke up again.

"So Meredith is coming over today… she said she and Matt have some exciting news."

"Oh?" was all he said.

"Well I am going to take a shower and get ready for when they come."

"Ok… I love you?" He hadn't meant for it to sound like a question it just did.

"I… love you too." And with that she briskly walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Damon sat on the love seat next to Elena while Stefan sat on a chair across from them.<p>

He had pretended not to notice earlier when Elena's eyes lit up when Stefan came over.

Showing the first hint of emotion he had seen since she had chosen him.

Matt and Meredith stood center in the center of the room about to reveal the "exciting" news.

"Well, as you know Matt and I have been going out for a while now…" Meredith trailed off.

"And I proposed to her last night."Matt finished.

Damon watched as Elena went to congratulate her friends.

Of course being women, Elena and Meredith started planning right away.

Damon sat there lost in his thoughts not interested in what they were talking about until…

Until they mentioned her name, suddenly he found what they were saying to be quite interesting after all.

"We have to invite Bonnie. I want you and her both to be my maids of honor." Meredith said.

"How will we invite her? Do you know where she is? Has she called you?" Elena asked.

Damon could hear the hurt in her voice at the thought that Bonnie had contacted Meredith but not her.

Meredith shook her head."No she hasn't, but I asked her parents and they said she is in California. They gave me her address so I could send her the invitation."

_So she's in California…_Damon thought.

"Do you think she will come?" Elena asked Meredith.

"If I know Bonnie she wouldn't miss her own friend's wedding."

Damon watched as they filled out the invitations and then he was lost in his thoughts once more as they started talking wedding details.

He got up and left the two to do their planning.

* * *

><p>A week had passed, and Damon was anxious.<p>

_What if she doesn't come?_ He thought.

He found that he never strayed too far from the boarding house afraid to miss her arrival.

He was sitting in the front room of the boarding house when he heard a soft knock on the door.

He got up and when he answered it, and he couldn't think of anything to say at first.

There stood Bonnie, and she had changed a lot.

Her crimson locks hung in loose curls down to her waist, and her features and curves were more defined.

She was even more beautiful than he remembered.

"Little bird you're all grown up." He said, he was silently cursing to himself that he didn't think of anything better to say.

"Hello Damon… Is Elena here?" She asked.

He couldn't help but look into her doe eyes.

"Yes, she's in the kitchen with Meredith, planning the wedding." He answered.

Much to his dismay she looked away.

Damon stepped to the side so she could enter and took her bags as she walked into the kitchen.

He took them to the room she would be staying in.

Though he wanted very much to go into the kitchen where she was he left them to do their female bonding thing.

* * *

><p>The next few days passed in a blur and it was the night of the rehearsal dinner.<p>

They had booked it at a nice hotel and had gotten rooms to stay in.

Elena was still getting ready when Damon stepped out of their room.

He found himself outside of the room he knew Bonnie was staying in.

On impulse he knocked.

When she answered the door she looked surprised to see him.

She looked utterly stunning in a pale green dress that hugged her curves nicely.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure." She answered as she opened the door wider for him to step through.

"You look beautiful." He said as he sat on her bed.

"Thanks, you're not looking so bad yourself." She said.

He chuckled.

"So… what brings you here?" She asked.

The problem is that he didn't know what brought him to her room.

So he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh I was just wondering how you've been. It has been a long time…"

"I've been good. I moved to California, and am attending school, I have a wonderful beach house. My grams died and left me some money otherwise I couldn't afford it… what about you?"

He was surprised she asked about him.

"I've been good… I mean great. Elena misses you a lot… I miss you." He admitted.

"I miss you guys too I just-I needed to start my own life, grow up you know?"

He nodded, though he knew that there was more to her reason for leaving.

That he was part of that unsaid reason.

He noticed Bonnie struggling to clasp her necklace.

"Allow me." He said as he took the necklace from her.

She turned around, her back to him.

As he gently brushed her hair aside he noticed how soft it was.

He discreetly took in her scent that was purely her savoring it almost as if to memorize it.

He couldn't help but notice the close proximity of their bodies as he wrapped the necklace around her slender neck and clasped it together.

"There. Perfect…" He said as he looked into the mirror that reflected them.

When he said it he wasn't talking about the necklace that now hung around her neck, it was the picture of her and him together in the mirrors reflection that caused him to say it.

She stepped away to slip into her shoes.

"Thank you… I guess we should get going." She mumbled.

"Yes we should." He agreed.

* * *

><p>They walked in silence to the reception hall where the dinner would be held.<p>

There was so much that he wanted to say, but couldn't unscramble his jumbled thoughts to form words.

He watched as her friends flooded her with compliments and then took his seat next to Elena.

He couldn't help but look at her as they sat at the long dinner table.

He noticed that she seemed to be avoiding looking in his direction though.

"I-I need some fresh air." He watched as she excused herself and stepped out onto the balcony.

Stefan followed her.

He wished he could be the one out there with her…to comfort her.

Damon droned out the humans chatter as he sat at the table, until she came back in and took her seat once more.

She seemed to be lost in her thoughts until Caroline said her name.

"So Bonnie meet any hot guys in California?"

Damon looked over at her wondering what her answer would be.

He saw when she glanced his way before turning back to Caroline to answer her question.

"Lots, but they're not…" she paused as if she were going to say something but changed her mind and said. "We're just friends."

He felt relieved to know that she was single.

The rest of the dinner the humans laughed and told jokes.

* * *

><p>During the wedding Damon couldn't tear his eyes from Bonnie.<p>

She looked beautiful in the Deep red dress, that once again flattered her curves.

Her skin almost glowed against the dress, and her hair her beautiful hair seemed almost a deeper shade of red.

It was time for the reception when he spotted her on the dance floor dancing with Matt.

He felt a wave of envy seeing Matt's hands around her tiny waist.

Before he knew what he was doing he found himself behind Matt tapping him on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" He asked.

Matt stepped back letting Damon take his place.

As if planned a slow song began to play.

He noticed Bonnie's reluctance as she put her aroms around his neck trying to keep some space between them.

This caused him to chuckle.

"Don't worry, I promise I won't bite."

She laughed lightly at the little joke.

It was one of the most beautiful sounds he had heard in a long time.

He looked deeply into her doe eyes as they moved around the dance floor perfectly in sync.

All too soon, in Damon's opinion the song ended, yet he didn't remove his arms from her waist.

Much to his dismay she looked away.

"I-I should get going my flight leaves early in the morning." She said as she detangled herself from his embrace.

He felt a pang of hurt, and watched as she walked away and said goodbye to her friends.

* * *

><p>That night when he and Elena went to their room he knew he had to go after Bonnie.<p>

That he loved her.

"Elena, why are we doing this to ourselves?" He asked as she lay beside him on the bed.

She looked over at him.

"Doing what?" she asked.

"Pretending that we belong together… that we're happy when clearly we're not."

She looked like she was about to protest but he cut her off.

"Go to him, talk to him he will take you back. I can guarantee that." He said.

She looked at him for a second before hugging him.

"Take care of her." She whispered before she got up to go find Stefan.

He was about to knock on Bonnie's door but he knew she was asleep and didn't want to wake her.

So he went back to his room booking the same flight she would be on.

* * *

><p>In the morning he got up and packed his things and headed for the airport.<p>

He arrived just as they were about to shut the planes doors and boarded looking for Bonnie.

He spotted her gazing out the window, she didn't even notice when he stood next to the empty seat beside her.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked.

She looked up at him in surprise.

"Damon? What are you doing here? Where's Elena?" she asked confused.

"Well you didn't think I was going to let you get away from me again that easily did you?"He asked as he sat down next to her.

"And as for Elena I imagine her and my little brother are off doing things I really care not to know about." He smirked.

"Oh she left you for him?" she asked.

"Actually I believe she never stopped loving him. As for me I was in love with someone else, it just took me too long to realize it. So I told Elena to go talk to Stefan and here I am." He

answered honestly.

He watched as Bonnie smiled only for it to falter.

He didn't need to read her mind to know what she was thinking.

Her face said it all.

He placed a finger gently under her chin and lifted her head to look into her eyes.

"Yes little bird this is happening. I love you Bonnie I always have, I was just blind for a moment."

She giggled and arched a brow.

He wondered why she was giggling when he just told her he loved her, when she spoke up.

"A moment? Try over a year."

This caused him to chuckle.

He began to explain himself. "Well I-"

She cut him off.

"Just kiss me already." She said surprising him.

She grabbed onto his leather jacket and pulled him closer to her.

He lowered his face to hers and just as their lips touched the plane took off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay there is Damons POV I hope you liked it, and that i did okey with it... I know a lot of it was the same but it was after another POV of the story. I will also be doing POV'S for Stefan and Elena which will definitely be different with the exception of the Bonnie Stefan talk well R&amp;R<strong>


	3. Stefan's POV

**AN: Okay first off thank you for the lovely reviews! I am proud to announce that this story has been added to the best of Vampire diaries community so thank you for that whoever added it! This will be Stefan's POV so we get a fill for how Stefan felt during this time…. Well love you guys and hope I can get this right ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story everything else belongs to L.J**

* * *

><p>Stefan sat down in the living room of his shabby apartment.<p>

Though he had decided to stick around Fells Church after Elena had chosen Damon, he couldn't bring himself to stay in the boarding house where they stayed.

To have to see every kiss or embrace they shared.

It cut him deeply when Elena had chosen Damon.

Hell the wound was still bleeding even after a year had past.

He admired Bonnie for being able to get away from this cursed town.

From them.

He had contemplated leaving as well, but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

He often wondered if he enjoyed this harsh torture, and why he couldn't just forget it all.

But he already knew the answer to this.

He was still in love with her.

It was true when he had told them that he just wanted to see Elena happy, but part of him wondered why she couldn't have just been happy with him?

He sighed heavily.

At times he grew angry that Elena seemed to have this hold over him.

That no matter how hard he tried he could never move on or forget.

But it was his own fault, He just couldn't forget the love they shared.

The way her lapis lazuli eyes lit up when she smiled.

The way her golden colored hair felt beneath his fingertips.

He shook his head as if to shake off these thoughts that threatened to drag him back into the deep depression he had felt before.

When it had first hit him he refused to feed at all, and wouldn't leave the tiny apartment that was now his home.

_Home..._

He used to think that home was where ever Elena was.

He found himself shaking his head yet again.

In a way what he had went through after Elena had chosen his brother was similar to what you go through when someone dies.

First had come the denial and isolation.

He had been in such a shock in the beginning that he was sure it was all just some sort of twisted joke, as for the isolation he had moved out and into this small apartment and didn't

answer anyone's calls just wanting to be away from anything that had to do with her.

When he got over that the anger came.

He was angry at his brother for stealing his Elena, he was angry that Elena couldn't have just been happy with him, most of all he was angry that he hadn't been good enough for her.

Then was bargaining, he wondered if he changed himself and went over there he could get her back, if he were more like Damon then maybe she would choose him.

But he wasn't Damon.

He envied his brother for his ability to turn off his emotions and feelings whenever he wanted.

Then was the depression when he had almost let himself die from lack of blood.

He shuttered thinking about that dark time.

The only thing that differed from when someone dies is that you eventually accept the fact that they are gone.

Stefan could not do this, he just couldn't.

He sighed once more before standing up, dreading the afternoon when he would have to go over to the boarding house and see them.

He got up and quickly got ready for his own personal torture to commence.

* * *

><p>When Stefan arrived at the boarding house, he was hoping that Meredith and Matt had already gotten there but when he saw that their cars weren't in the driveway he knew they weren't.<p>

He hesitantly knocked on the door half hoping no one would answer.

But that hope was crushed as soon as the door swung open revealing Elena.

She was as beautiful as ever with her golden hair gleaming in the morning sun.

Her beautiful eyes seemed to light up when she saw him, but he wouldn't dare let himself hope that she still loved him, after all she had chosen his brother.

"Hello Elena, I am here because Meredith called saying she had news?" He said keeping control on his erratic emotions.

The light in her eyes dimmed, almost as if she was hoping that he had come to visit her.

He brushed that thought aside.

"Yes, come in. they should be here any moment." She answered as she stepped aside.

He walked in and took a seat in a plush chair in the front room.

She took a seat across from him with Damon at her side.

For a while they sat there in a very awkward silence, no one knowing quite what to say.

So he was very relieved when a knock sounded on the door.

Elena got up to answer the door and then returned to her seat next to Damon with Meredith and Matt walking into the room.

"Well, as you know Matt and I have been going out for a while now…" Meredith trailed off.

"And I proposed to her last night."Matt finished.

Stefan was very happy for his friends, but a bigger part of him wondered why everyone got to have happiness, when his was taken away from him.

Well him and Bonnie, but by now she could have found her own happiness as well.

He watched as Elena congratulated their friends.

The girls then started to plan the wedding right away.

He excused himself saying he needed to hunt but really he just had to get away.

Before he could go though Matt sopped him.

"Hey Stefan, I was wondering if you would be my best man?" Matt asked.

He wanted to say no and just stay away from the wedding.

From Elena…

But being the polite vampire he was he just couldn't bring himself to say no to one of his best friends.

So instead he said "It would be an honor."

Matt smiled and punched his arm.

"Thanks man."

"It's no trouble at all." He forced a smile for his friend.

He then turned to the comfort of the woods.

It was times like these he wished he could be more like Damon, not afraid to say no.

He knew he was only putting himself through more torture by agreeing to this.

It meant he would have to see them together, more than he wished to and he knew it would only open his wound up more.

* * *

><p>A week had past and he was relieved that for much of it Elena was too busy wedding planning with Meredith and Damon… well Damon though he was present it seemed as if he was<p>

distracted at all times.

So he didn't have to see them together much.

And then Bonnie arrived, Stefan noticed that she had changed a lot during her year away.

He also noticed that Damon seemed to hold an interest for her, stealing glances at her when she wasn't looking.

But that couldn't be, he had finally gotten Elena.

They were happy together.

At least he thought they were.

To be honest he had tried to stay away from them as much as possible so he couldn't be positive.

* * *

><p>The days passed by fast and it was the night of the rehearsal dinner.<p>

He was on his way to the reception hall when he bumped into Elena.

"Hi Stefan."

"Hi… Elena." He felt a pain in his heart when he said her name.

He looked away from her, he just couldn't look at her without remembering the day she had chosen his brother.

She sighed.

"Stefan why are you avoiding me?" she asked sounding drained.

"Why am I avoiding you? Elena did you honestly think that things would be the same after you chose him? That day you ripped my heart out of my chest leaving a deep hole where it

should be. Not only did your actions hurt me but you also hurt one of your good friends Bonnie. Why do you think she left?" He couldn't help but get angry.

Her question had brought back all the pain and anger that he had felt that day, only this time he voiced them.

"Stefan… I'm sorry, and I didn't know that Bonnie l-"

"Don't. You knew Bonnie loved Damon, In fact I remember telling you this the day we returned from the dark demention when he died. And I don't need your apology, you didn't stop to

think about your actions then why would you now?"

She flash of hurt came over her beautiful face.

He couldn't take seeing her like that, especially knowing he was the one to cause it.

"Elena I'm sorry. I just-"

"No Stefan you are right. I wasn't thinking. Also I have no right to think that things could be the same with us after I hurt you, and I really am truly sorry for that." She said softly.

He watched as she walked away from him disappearing into the reception hall.

He shook his head to clear his jumbled thoughts and walked in and took his seat.

A few minutes later he saw Bonnie and Damon enter and noticed that she seemed to be avoiding Damon's stare.

He guessed that something awkward must have passed between them as well.

"I-I need some fresh air." He heard Bonnie say as she got up and walked out to the balcony.

He could hear the hurt and confusion clear in her voice, so he went to console the only other person who knew how he felt.

When he got out to the balcony her back was turned to him.

"It hurts doesn't it?" he said to make his presence known.

She turned her head to face him

"Yes." She whispered.

"I don't know why I stay. I guess that I just need to be around her… but its torture."

"You're stronger than I am, I left…" She said quietly.

"No Bonnie, I am the coward here. You left to move on.. and I stayed because I was afraid to leave."

"But I can't move on Stefan it's been over a year now and I still…"

"I know. I feel the same way." He sighed sadly, and it was true.

"What are we going to do with ourselves?" Bonnie asked him.

"The only thing we can do. Try to accept what we can't change and try to be happy that they're happy." He answered honestly wishing he could follow the advice he had just given.

"Elena still loves you, you know. I see it every time you walk into the room her eyes light up."

He had to admit this made him a little happy, but the fact was that Elena had still hurt him and he wasn't sure if he could put himself in that position again.

"Well she made her choice and she will have to come to me and tell me if she wants me back. I won't break them up if they are happy together. I will just have to put my feelings aside…

and try to get through this."

"You won't be alone… well until I go back to California, I have to leave the day after the wedding but you can call me anytime you want… I guess broken hearts should stick together."

She tried to reassure him.

He simply nodded before saying "I guess we should get back in there."

They took their seats once more.

* * *

><p>It was the day of the wedding and after Matt and Meredith had gotten married they had the reception.<p>

Stefan watched as his friends danced with one another wondering why he was still here when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned to find Elena in her deep red maid of honor dress standing in front of him.

She looked beautiful, she really did.

He had to force himself not to look at her during the wedding, but now here she was standing before him.

"I was wondering if you would dance with me?" She asked him.

Stefan looked around the room to see where his brother was and saw that he was on the dance floor with Bonnie.

This gave him the courage to accept the offer, if Bonnie could do it there was no reason he couldn't right?

"Sure." He said.

He noticed when her eyes lit up as he accepted and let her drag him to the dance floor.

"So how have you been?" he heard her ask as they began to dance.

"I've been… okay I have my own apartment now, it's not much but it's a place to stay for now." He answered, leaving out the fact that he was heartbroken, lonely, and the cause for all

this was in his arms at the moment.

"What about you how are you and my brother doing?" He didn't mean for it to come out so harsh it just happened and he watched her flinch at his tone.

Part of him was upset that he had caused that but the other part of him was satisfied.

She had hurt him for her own happiness not even thinking of his, so in a way it felt a little good for him to get that reaction out of her.

"Damon and I are… doing good." She answered.

Stefan could tell she wanted to say something else but she just left it at that.

After the dance ended he took his arms away from her waist and walked over to the side.

She had followed him.

"Look Stefan, I really did mean it when I said I was sorry." She sighed in frustration.

This caused him to chuckle darkly.

"Oh dear Elena, little naïve Elena, didn't you know that sorry doesn't fix everything?" The sarcasm dripped off his tongue as he spoke these words.

He watched as a tear escaped her eye.

He didn't care though, he thought she could use a taste of what he had felt for the last year.

"What happened to us?" She whispered.

This caused his anger and pain to bubble up again.

Was she really this dense or was she in denial? He wondered.

"What happened is you chose my brother over me. I asked you to marry me and you did that. This could have been our wedding, but its not and you know who to thank for that."

He watched as each word brought more pain to her lovely face, but as soon as he said this, the better part of Stefan started to feel bad about hurting the woman he loved.

She sighed sadly.

"Do you think you could ever forgive me?" She asked her voice trembling.

He thought about her question and honestly wasn't sure if she was the one who needed to be forgiven or himself.

He was the one who tortured himself daily by sticking around this small town, around her.

So really it was his own fault this still had a huge effect on him.

He hadn't allowed himself to move on.

So finally coming to this realization he knew the answer.

"Elena, there is nothing to forgive you made your choice to be with Damon out of love, and I chose to stick around and watch it out of stubbornness. I should have left long ago, and let

you two be happy together. Honestly I am the one who needs to apologize, for my attitude towards you right now and for allowing myself to become so… bitter."

He said gently.

"I-" She began but was interrupted when a flustered Bonnie came over.

"Sorry guys I just wanted to say good bye, I love you guys and hope to see you again in time, but I just… my plane leaves early and I am… tired." Bonnie said.

Stefan watched as Elena gave Bonnie a hug.

"It was so good to see you again Bonnie and please keep in touch this time?" She said.

"I-I will. And goodbye Stefan I will miss you."

Stefan gave his friend a comforting hug.

He knew why she was really leaving, he saw it in her eyes.

"I'll miss you too Bonnie. Feel free to call if you need anything."

She looked him in the eyes.

"The same goes for you." She smiled but Stefan noticed that it didn't meet her eyes.

She was one of his best friends now and it was sad knowing that the only person that truly understood what he was going through was about to leave.

But this gave him new hope if she could get away from this than surely he could too.

He decided that once the night was over he would go home to Italy.

"If you will excuse me Elena I have some things to take care of." He said walking away to get to his room before Elena could say a word.

* * *

><p>Stefan paced the small room of the hotel anxious for morning to come.<p>

His flight would leave at 8:00 am but he just couldn't sleep too excited to get on with his life.

He knew he couldn't pine over Elena the rest of eternity so he decided to get away.

He glanced at the clock and saw it was midnight.

He was about to sit down on the bed when a knock sounded on his door.

He opened it and was surprised to find Elena standing there.

"Elena what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in? I will explain everything then." She said quickly.

He couldn't find it in his heart to say no so he stepped aside and let her in.

"Where's my brother?" He asked wondering why Elena was here.

"I imagine he is going after the woman he loves." She answered softly, he was surprised to hear no hint of hurt when she said this.

"And you? What brings you here?"

"Stefan, when I chose Damon it was the biggest mistake of my life. Not only did I hurt the man I love and my best friend, but I also hurt myself and Damon. We were never happy, at the

beginning yes, but after that I found that Damon seemed always so far away even while he was standing next to me. He just wasn't there. And… I know I should have been upset about

this but I actually found myself relieved. I can honestly say the only times I have been happy this year were when I got to see you. So I wasn't happy with Damon, he and I were just too

stubborn to admit this to ourselves that we let it go on for far too long. And tonight, I realized that what I want was only a few doors down from my own room, so when Damon told me to

come find you I couldn't fight it anymore." Her tone sounded hopeful and scared at the same time.

"Elena… I."

He started he wasn't sure what to say he was happy to know she loved him but at the same time he had just accepted the concept of moving on.

"Elena though I would love to welcome you back with open arms right here right now, I need some time to think. I am leaving in the morning to Florence, so maybe once I am there I can

take this all in."

He watched as her face went from distraught to determined.

It was true he hadn't rejected her fully, but he also hadn't taken her back right then and there.

"Okay I understand, you need your time, but just know this I will be here waiting for your answer when you return." She kissed him lightly on the cheek and disappeared into the night.

When he arrived to his old home in Florence he did as he said.

He thought.

He thought long and hard about taking Elena back.

He wasn't just going to rush back in and risk getting hurt again.

A month had passed and he was surprised when two unexpected visitors showed up to the house.

In walked Damon carrying a giggling Bonnie in his arms.

He watched as Damon halted his steps and just stared at him.

Bonnie looked over in his direction as Damon set her down on her feet.

"Little brother what are you doing here?" Damon asked confused.

He saw Bonnie look back and forth between the two of them.

"I needed some time away from… Fells Church so I came here.

"Didn't Elena talk to you?" Bonnie spoke up.

"She did…" Stefan trailed off.

"Well what are you doing here then?" Bonnie asked.

"I told her I needed time to think things through." He answered honestly.

"Stefan you need to go back to her, don't make the same mistake I made and wait too long, I almost lost the best thing that I could ever have in my life." Damon said looking at Bonnie

lovingly.

Stefan was surprised that Damon had for once called him by his name instead of "little brother."

He was even more surprised that he seemed concerned about him.

"Your right. I will book a flight right now." Stefan said suddenly.

"Of course I am right. Besides, I doubt you would want to stick around for what I have planned for this little one." Damon smirked and Bonnie blushed as she play punched him in the

arm.

He was happy that his brother had finally found his happiness, and now it was time to get his back.

* * *

><p>Stefan urgently knocked on the door of the boarding house, scared that he might have waited too long.<p>

When the door swung open revealing Elena all those thoughts were erased as he saw her eyes light up.

"Stefan I-"

He cut her off with a kiss filled with all of his love and passion."

When he finally pulled back to allow her to breath she smiled.

"I love you too." She said as she pulled him down for another kiss as well as pulling him through the door shutting it with her foot once they were inside.

"Took you long enough." She whispered breathless.

"Well let's just say I had some sense knocked into me by an unexpected source." He smiled as she snuggled into his chest.

He planted a kiss on top of her head.

"I'm just glad you're here." She said as she took his hand into hers.

"Me too, Elena me too. But I suggest you go start making phone calls, I know Meredith and Bonnie will want to be here for your wedding." He said smiling.

He watched as her head snapped up to his and her eyes lit up in pure joy.

Before he could get a word out she once again kissed him with passion and joy.

"The phone calls can wait till later." She whispered against his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay lol this was a little more difficult as I have never written Stefan and Elena much, as I am a huge Bamon fan so I hope I got this right. So let me know if it sucked or not…..<strong>

**Okay so an announcement for surrender of the heart, a majority of you have said you wanted a jealous Elena, and have given some pretty valid reasons why, so I have decided that she will get jealous, but on that note I will say that I will not make it overbearing and all that so she won't be too bitchy about it… well I guess I can only try to write it and hope that you all will like it even the ones who didn't want jealous Elena, so that's my reason for not making it an over the top jealousy.**

**So read review this story while I go work on another chapter for surrender of the heart and possibly the first chapter for my sequel to missing.**

**Love you guys =) -Julie**


	4. Elena's POV

**AN: Okay so here goes Elena's POV awww =( the last one… but if you want I can add a few more chapters with Bamon and stelena now that they are together? Idk… well let me know if I should just leave it or add it. and of course thank you to all who have supported this sory =) i am so happy that you guys have liked it so far also a huge thankyou to all who favorited and alerted it as well i only hope this chapter doesn't dissapoint...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story, all characters belong to L.J. **

* * *

><p>Elena woke up to find that Damon was yet again missing.<p>

It seemed as if he had become more and more distant since Bonnie packed up and left.

She missed her petite friend dearly and part of her knew that Bonnie had left because of her.

She never thought that when she had chosen Damon it would affect so many people in her life, including her.

The truth was that she felt she had made the biggest mistake of her life, but she was too stubborn to admit it.

Out loud anyways...

She knew that Damon was as unhappy as her, yet she didn't set him free.

There was a selfish part of her that just didn't want to be alone no matter how miserable she would be.

And then there was Stefan.

She had never stopped loving him if she were to be completely honest with herself.

She missed looking into his warm green eyes full of love.

Now his eyes seemed darker and full of pain and maybe even anger.

She couldn't help but let her tears slide down her cheek onto the pillow.

She knew she had messed up big time with him and could only hope that he would forgive her.

Elena knew it was wrong to dare to even think of his forgiveness after what she had done to him.

Especially when she couldn't even forgive herself.

He hadn't deserved it, all he ever did was give her his love.

Hell he had almost died trying to become human for her.

They had been through so much and survived it all, and she just… threw it all away.

Her tears were coming more steadily now.

She swiped angrily at them, willing herself to stop crying before she couldn't stop.

She had to pull herself together, Damon would no doubt be back soon and Meredith and Matt would be over later.

If there was one thing Elena was good at it was putting on an act.

She knew just how to plaster on a convincing smile when on the inside she felt broken.

She had had years of practice at this in high school when she was queen bee, and though the death of her parents had severely scarred her she would put on her famous everything is just

perfect act convincing all of her oblivious peers that it was.

With the exception of Meredith and Bonnie of course, and even at one time Caroline.

She never had to play pretend with them, they knew and loved her to well.

They loved her and she had hurt one of them deeply.

Was she cursed to destroy everything and everyone she loved?

No, she had made a choice, a choice that she would give anything to turn back the hands of time and take back.

But there was no magical time machine that could save her.

She had to live with the mistake she made.

She heard the front door of the boarding house open and close signaling that Damon was back.

After quickly checking her appearance and satisfied that he wouldn't be able to tell she had been crying she sat back down on the bed.

Seconds later Damon walked into the bedroom.

"Hey." She gave him a small smile.

She fought not to turn her head as he pecked her on the lips.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Yes… you?"

"Yes."

They lapsed into awkward silence before Elena spoke up again.

"So Meredith is coming over today… she said she and Matt have some exciting news."

"Oh?" was all he said, she could tell his mind was elsewhere.

"Well I am going to take a shower and get ready for when they come."

"Ok… I love you?" She noticed when he said it it almost sounded more like a question than a statement.

"I… love you too." It was getting harder for them to tell this lie more and more lately.

She brusquely walked out of the room to be alone with her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Elena got up to answer the door when she heard the knock.<p>

At first she had thought that it was Matt and Meredith but when she opened the door she saw it was Stefan.

She couldn't help but be happy to see him, after all it had been quite some time since he had come to the boarding house.

He looked as handsome as ever, his deep brown hair slightly tousled a contrast against his smooth fair skin.

His forest green eyes that once had held love for her now darker but still beautiful.

She would give anything to put the light back into his eyes.

"Hello Elena, I am here because Meredith called saying she had news?" He said in a controlled tone.

She felt as the happiness drained from her.

For a moment she had forgotten that Meredith was coming over, and thought that he had just come by to visit.

"Yes, come in. They should be here any moment." She answered as she stepped aside, hoping that her tone sounded nonchalant.

She watched as he took a seat in the plush arm chair and took her seat next to Damon.

There was so much she wanted to say, but she was too nervous and afraid to say it.

So they sat in awkward silence for a while.

She was relieved when the knock sounded on the door signaling the arrival of Matt and Meredith.

Elena answered the door giving each of her friends a tight squeeze before returning to the front room with them closely following.

She took her seat waiting for them to begin.

"Well, as you know Matt and I have been going out for a while now…" Meredith trailed off.

"And I proposed to her last night."Matt finished.

She was excited for her friend, but was sad that Bonnie wasn't here to join in the celebration.

She could just imagine bonnie jumping up and down in excitment with her strawberry curls bouncing.

She got up and congratulated Matt and Meredith truly happy for them both.

Of course her and Meredith got right to planning the wedding.

They were doing just this when Meredith shocked her by saying "We have to invite Bonnie. I want you and her both to be my maids of honor."

She was hurt at the thought that Bonnie had stayed in contact with Meredith but not her.

She couldn't blame her for not wanting to talk to her though as sad as it made her feel she did this to herself.

"How will we invite her? Do you know where she is? Has she called you?" She asked Meredith.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that suddenly Damon seemed very interested in their conversation.

Meredith shook her head."No she hasn't, but I asked her parents and they said she is in California. They gave me her address so I could send her the invitation.".

Elena knew it was selfish of her but she felt a little relieved that Bonnie hadn't contacted Meredith either.

She could only hope that Bonnie would come and that they could replenish their friendship.

"Do you think she will come?" Elena asked Meredith.

"If I know Bonnie she wouldn't miss her own friend's wedding."

They started to fill out the invitations and began planning out all the details.

* * *

><p>A week had passed and Elena hadn't seen much of Stefan despite the fact that he was going to be Matt's best man.<p>

Between that and Damon's increasingly odd behavior, Elena decided to just keep herself as busy as possible with planning Meredith's Wedding.

She was now currently seated in the kitchen of the boarding house doing just this when she heard a soft knock on the front door.

She was about to get up to answer it when the dark flash that was Damon beat her to it.

So she remained seated and let him handle whoever was at the door.

Her and Meredith carried on with their planning.

The truth was that while she was happy for Meredith, she was a little jealous too.

Seeing Meredith's happiness just made her realize how unhappy she really was.

Elena was thinking of all this when she noticed Bonnie standing in the doorway.

She looked different, more grown up and mature?

"Oh Bonnie thank God you're here, I need your help to get this wedding going." Elena was relieved that her friend had decided to come.

She watched as Bonnie gave a small smile before saying "Okay tell me what needs to be done."

"Hey Bonnie, I am so glad you could make it. I want you and Elena to be my maids of honor." Meredith

said as she pulled Bonnie into a tight hug..

"So who's the lucky guy? The invitation didn't have names on it" Bonnie smiled.

Meredith's face lit up in pure joy.

"Well a lot has happened since you left. Alaric dumped me and then Matt helped put me back together. We became really close and started dating and then last week he asked me to marry

him."

Elena watched as Bonnie congratulated Meredith too worried if Bonnie was mad at her to speak up.

This all changed however when they all sat down to plan some more, the sisterhood now complete and sharing jokes and laughs.

* * *

><p>The next few days passed by quickly and it was the night of the rehearsal dinner.<p>

Elena was still getting ready when Damon left their small hotel room.

Once she was satisfied with her appearance she walked out of her room and bumped into Stefan.

"Hi Stefan." She said timidly.

"Hi… Elena." He answered.

She sighed when he looked away from her.

"Stefan why are you avoiding me?" She asked not bothering to hide the misery in her voice.

"Why am I avoiding you? Elena did you honestly think that things would be the same after you chose him? That day you ripped my heart out of my chest leaving a deep hole where it should

be. Not only did your actions hurt me but you also hurt one of your good friends Bonnie. Why do you think she left?" The anger in his voice surprised her, he had never spoken that way to

her.

"Stefan… I'm sorry, and I didn't know that Bonnie l-" she tried to apologize.

"Don't. You knew Bonnie loved Damon, In fact I remember telling you this the day we returned from the dark demention when he died. And I don't need your apology, you didn't stop to

think about your actions then why would you now?" He cut her off.

She couldn't help but feel hurt by his words.

The worst part is that everything he said was true.

That is what hurt the most knowing she caused all this pain to everyone.

She could see it in his eyes that he was sorry for hurting her.

But he had nothing to be sorry for she had done this to herself.

"Elena I'm sorry. I just-"

This time she cut him off.

"No Stefan you are right. I wasn't thinking. Also I have no right to think that things could be the same with us after I hurt you, and I really am truly sorry for that." She said softly.

She walked away not being able to face him any longer.

After she had taken her seat she saw Bonnie and Damon walk in and Damon sat next to her.

Elena noticed that Damon's eyes seemed never to stray from Bonnie while she looked anywhere but him.

She watched as Bonnie excused herself saying that she needed fresh air followed by Stefan.

Elena couldn't help but feel a little jealous of this.

It used to be her who he comforted, but she had pushed that away as well as his love when she had chosen his brother.

She sighed sadly wishing once again she could turn back time.

* * *

><p>It was the day of the wedding and Meredith looked stunning in her white elegant gown.<p>

Meredith and Matt said their vows and soon it was time for the reception.

She spotted Bonnie and Damon on the dance floor and scanned the room to find Stefan.

When she spotted him she walked over to him and lightly tapped his shoulder.

He seemed surprised to find her standing there.

"I was wondering if you would dance with me?" She asked him hoping he would say yes.

She watched as he looked around the room no doubt looking for Damon.

Sure." He said.

She couldn't hide the happiness in her eyes when he had agreed to dance with her.

She pulled him onto the dance floor and they began to dance.

"So how have you been?" she asked genuinely wanting to know.

"I've been… okay I have my own apartment now, it's not much but it's a place to stay for now." He paused.

She was about to say something when he spoke again.

"What about you how are you and my brother doing?" his voice was harsh causing her to flinch.

"Damon and I are… doing good." She answered.

She really wanted to say that they were miserable.

When the song ended he pulled his arms away and walked over to the side, she had more she wanted to say so she followed him.

"Look Stefan, I really did mean it when I said I was sorry." She sighed in frustration.

She was shocked when he chuckled darkly and even more shocked by his next words.

"Oh dear Elena, little naïve Elena, didn't you know that sorry doesn't fix everything?" The sarcasm dripped off his tongue as he spoke these words.

She felt her eyes betray her allowing the tear to escape.

"What happened to us?" She whispered.

"What happened is you chose my brother over me. I asked you to marry me and you did that. This could have been our wedding, but it's not and you know who to thank for that."

With every word she felt as if a dagger had been lodged deep into her flesh.

She sighed sadly.

"Do you think you could ever forgive me?" She asked her voice trembling.

She kept silent as he seemed to be thinking it over.

"Elena, there is nothing to forgive you made your choice to be with Damon out of love, and I chose to stick around and watch it out of stubbornness. I should have left long ago, and let you

two be happy together. Honestly I am the one who needs to apologize, for my attitude towards you right now and for allowing myself to become so… bitter." He said gently.

"I-" She was about to protest when a flustered Bonnie interrupted her.

"Sorry guys I just wanted to say good bye, I love you guys and hope to see you again in time, but I just… my plane leaves early and I am… tired." Bonnie said.

Elena gave Bonnie a hug.

"It was so good to see you again Bonnie and please keep in touch this time?" She said as she pulled back.

I-I will. And goodbye Stefan I will miss you."

Elena watched as Stefan gave Bonnie a hug, and realized there was more to the reason Bonnie was eager to leave so fast.

"The same goes for you." He told Bonnie.

She gave a small smile to them but it wasn't quite right.

Elena looked over and saw Damon staring after Bonnie.

She realized then that Damon was in love with Bonnie.

She was broken out of her thoughts when Stefan spoke up.

"If you will excuse me Elena I have some things to take care of." He said and walked away leaving her to stare after him much as Damon had done to Bonnie.

* * *

><p>That night after the reception ended Elena and Damon lay in their bed, both awake and both silent.<p>

In fact they hadn't talked really at all lately.

It was Damon who finally broke the silence, his velvet voice cutting through the awkward tension.

"Elena, why are we doing this to ourselves?" He asked.

She looked over at him, though she knew what he was talking about she was still being stubborn.

"Doing what?" she asked.

"Pretending that we belong together… that we're happy when clearly we're not."

She was about to protest though everything he said was true, still willing to keep up the charade.

"Go to him, talk to him he will take you back. I can guarantee that." He said.

It was these words that broke through her stubborn mind.

She looked over at him for a moment too happy to speak and then she hugged him tightly.

"Take care of her." She whispered before she got up to go find Stefan.

* * *

><p>She walked down the narrow walk way that led to where Stefans room was, all the while praying that this would go well.<p>

Her emotions were haywire, switching from hope to nervousness to doubt all within seconds.

Once in front of the door to his room, she stood there for a while trying to calm her speedy heart and compose herself.

When she felt she was as ready as she could be she hesitantly knocked on the wooden door, holding her breath until finally it swung open.

"Elena what are you doing here?" His eyes wide in surprise.

"Can I come in? I will explain everything then." She said quickly worried he would shut the door in her face.

He couldn't find it in his heart to say no so he stepped aside and let her in.

"Where's my brother?" He asked once he closed the door behind them.

"I imagine he is going after the woman he loves." She answered softly.

His eyes once again widened in surprise.

"And you? What brings you here?"

"Stefan, when I chose Damon it was the biggest mistake of my life. Not only did I hurt the man I love and my best friend, but I also hurt myself and Damon. We were never happy, at the

beginning yes, but after that I found that Damon seemed always so far away even while he was standing next to me. He just wasn't there. And… I know I should have been upset about this

but I actually found myself relieved. I can honestly say the only times I have been happy this year were when I got to see you. So I wasn't happy with Damon, he and I were just too

stubborn to admit this to ourselves that we let it go on for far too long. And tonight, I realized that what I want was only a few doors down from my own room, so when Damon told me to

come find you I couldn't fight it anymore." She answered honestly.

Outwardly she knew she still looked collected but inside she was a huge mess of emotions that she couldn't manage to keep out of her voice.

"Elena… I." He started then paused.

She stayed silent patiently waiting for him to continue.

"Elena though I would love to welcome you back with open arms right here right now, I need some time to think. I am leaving in the morning to Florence, so maybe once I am there I can

take this all in."

When he said this she was distraught for a moment, but then she realized that he hadn't completely rejected her and that he just needed time to think.

It was true he hadn't rejected her fully, but he also hadn't taken her back right then and there.

"Okay I understand, you need your time, but just know this I will be here waiting for your answer when you return." She said softly.

She kissed him lightly on the cheek and headed back to her now empty room for the night.

* * *

><p>She returned back to the boarding house and did as she said she would.<p>

She waited.

After a week had passed she still waited hoping with every being in her body that today would be the day when Stefan showed up.

Soon the week had turned into a month.

She by now had accepted the fact that Stefan had moved on, though it killed her there was nothing she could do about it.

She fell into a deep depression, afraid that if she left the boarding house for too long he would show up.

Today was the first day she had even been able to get out of bed and get ready for the day.

She still was deeply wounded, but she just knew she couldn't just stay in bed for the rest of her miserable life.

A knock sounded on the door and she slowly walked to it wondering who it could be.

Matt and Meredith were still on their honeymoon so that left them out, and Damon and Bonnie? Well they could be halfway around the world by now.

Her eyes lit up in happiness when she saw it was Stefan at the door.

"Stefan I-"

He cut her off with a kiss filled with all of his love and passion."

When he finally pulled back to allow her to breath she smiled.

"I love you too." She said as she pulled him down for another kiss as well as pulling him through the door shutting it with her foot once they were inside.

"Took you long enough." She whispered breathless.

"Well let's just say I had some sense knocked into me by an unexpected source." He smiled as she snuggled into his side.

He planted a kiss on top of her head.

"I'm just glad you're here." She said as she took his hand into hers.

"Me too, Elena me too. But I suggest you go start making phone calls, I know Meredith and Bonnie will want to be here for your wedding." He said smiling.

He watched as her head snapped up to his and her eyes lit up in pure joy.

Before he could get a word out she once again kissed him with passion and joy.

"The phone calls can wait till later." She whispered against his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay this was by far the most difficult one to write lol so I hope I did ok? i am not to sure i like it but hey i am not the one that matters you guys are. Well just wondering if you want an update on the happy couples or if it should just stay this way? Maybe Stefan and Elenas wedding and Damon changing Bonnie? Or a wedding for them too? Idk…. Well you know what to do to let me know.. ok and I have also on my profile the dates that each story may be updated, keep in mind that they are subject to change as I might be able to update either sooner or later… well I truly love you guys you are so awesome!<strong>

**-Julie**


	5. SE Wedding

**AN: okay so you guys wanted weddings as well as 5 years after for them… so I am more than happy to do so =) I am so glad you guys thought I did okay on the Elena part it was the hardest one to write lol. Well I want to thank everyone who supported this lol its turning out bigger than I expected but I don't mind… okay so I was watching one of my favorite movies the other day when an idea popped in my head lol but I am going to try my best to hold out on it until I at least finish one story? Idk if I can lol but I will try.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but THIS story.**

* * *

><p>The small group of friends found themselves once more in Fells Church Virginia.<p>

The occasion?

Robert E. Lee's former queen Elena Gilbert was getting married to her Vampire beau Stefan Salvatore.

They were to have a winter wonderland themed wedding, which to be honest suited the ice queen quite well.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~ The girls~*~<strong>

Elena stood in front of the full length mirror fidgeting nervously.

It was quite odd to see the girl who was known for her bravery and fierceness to be nervous.

Especially when said girl had fought and survived the wraith of evil beings that were drawn to the little town in Virginia.

There was no danger now.

No evil to stop.

So what had Elena so nervous?

In an hour she would be Mrs. Elena Salvatore.

She should be excited and confident right?

She was somewhat excited, but she was nervous because she was worried that Stefan would change his mind about marrying her.

She wouldn't have been so worried if not for the mistakes she had made and how they had finally reached this point.

"Elena stay still, I need just one last pin in your hair." Meredith's soothing voice brought her back to reality.

"I'm sorry guys I just-" She tried to apologize.

"You're just nervous. That's understandable." Bonnie finished for her.

_When had Bonnie become the one to comfort others?_ Elena thought absent mindedly before speaking.

"But **I** don't get nervous. What if he changes his mind? Or if when I walk through the doors he isn't there?" Elena gulped.

Bonnie and Meredith met each other's eyes behind the back of the panicking bride.

They knew they had to calm her down and fast or all of their hard work would be ruined.

"Elena Gilbert, You know as well as we do that Stefan is in love with you, and that he would never do such a thing to you." Bonnie reprimanded her friend causing her blue eyes to go wide in surprise.

"Besides I have my stave freshly coated in vervain, and I am sure Bonnie could always use a little fire if he tried to escape." Meredith added jokingly.

This caused all three women to laugh.

Once Elena could gain composure of herself, she hugged each of her friends grateful that they were here with her on one of the most important days of her life.

"Okay enough of plotting my almost husbands downfall. You guys are right, Stefan and I have been through too much for him to just give up on us." She said with the confidence that she was so accustomed

to.

She straightened her stance and looked into the mirror at the elegant beauty that was her reflection.

She was ready to become Mrs. Salvatore, and her excitement and happiness replaced the worry that had been there moments before.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~The guys~*~<strong>

"Little brother I think your hair is neat enough, if you run that comb through it one more time you might go bald and don't cry to me when you do. Besides its quite annoying." Damon said as he walked over

to his brother.

"I just want everything to be right. That and I am a little nervous too…" Stefan raised the comb to his head once more but Damon grabbed it crushing it into dust.

Stefan stopped himself before he could become mad at his older brother.

The last thing he wanted was a fight on his wedding day, especially when he and Damon had been actually getting along lately.

Damon even surprised him by agreeing to be his best man.

"Nervous? Why on earth should you be nervous? Especially with such a silly thing as a wedding?" Damon asked mockery and sarcasm heavy in his tone.

Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother asking a sarcastic question of his own. "Why does Bonnie love you again?"

Damon Smirked.

"Because what's not to love?"

Stefan was about to answer when Damon held his hand up to stop him.

"Okay. Maybe you shouldn't answer that."

They both chuckled.

It almost seemed like it was when they were young boys joking and laughing together.

He hoped that one day they could truly put aside over five hundred years of hatred and just be brothers again.

This was the first step he supposed.

"So when are you going to pop the question to Bonnie?" Stefan asked curious.

"What makes you think, little brother, that I would do something like that?" Damon asked masking his emotions with an unreadable expression.

He didn't fool Stefan for a bit though.

"I know that you love her and that there is nothing that you wouldn't do for her."

Damon sighed, hating admitting defeat especially to Stefan.

"I blame you for me becoming soft what with your wanting to hang around humans so much, and my trying to ruin your life I guess the humans have actually rubbed off on me much to my dismay."

"That didn't answer my question 'Big brother'."Stefan pressed smirking with the knowledge that for once the tables were turned, and it felt kind of nice.

"I'll have you know that I have a very special surprise planned out to 'pop the question' as you so barbarically put it. Said surprise will be between me and Bonnie when the time comes so just drop it."

Stefan shrugged a smug look on his face knowing that he had been right all along.

"Well little brother, as much as I would love to stay here and chat we have a ceremony to attend." Damon said as he walked towards the door.

Stefan waited a second the nervousness beginning to back now that it was nearly time.

"Oh and little brother? Congratulations, Mother would be proud." Damon said over his shoulder.

Stefan was taken aback.

Not only did Damon actually congratulate him but he also mentioned the mother he had never had the chance to know.

Somehow he felt better though, feeling as if he had two more blessings for his marriage to Elena.

He walked into the main part of the small chapel with newly found confidence and stood beside the alter waiting for the music to start and his bride to be.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~ The Wedding~*~<strong>

The small chapel looked spectacular all decked out in colors of royal blue, white, and silver.

Flowers of many varieties served as decorations causing a symphony of natures sweet perfume to linger in the air.

The seats were filled with guests for both the bride and groom on either side of the narrow aisle.

The wedding march began to play softly on a piano as the guests turned their attention to the double doors situating at the back, waiting for the moment they would open to reveal the beautiful bride

herself.

When they did the guests were first met with the two beautiful maids of honors dressed in classy royal blue.

They were beautiful of course but there was no question who would stand out on her special day.

As soon as the Bonnie and Meredith were far enough down the aisle, Elena stepped into view.

Matt's arm was laced with hers as they marched in time to the music towards the candle and flower covered alter at the front.

She was dressed in a simple yet elegant pearl white dress.

It was quite similar to the goddess style dress that Lady Ulma had designed for her all those years ago.

Her golden hair was swept up into an extravagant up do with a couple of small white flowers wound within.

She looked beautiful.

Elena heard the gasps and whisperings of compliments of the guests but none of that mattered, the only opinion that mattered was of the man that stood at the alter, waiting for her to join him.

Stefan was blown away by Elena's beauty as she came to stand beside him.

Matt placed her hand into Stefan's and they turned to face the reverend ready to begin the first day of forever together.

They said their vows and shared a sweet kiss to seal their love.

It was a wedding that had brought them back together, and now it was a wedding that would keep them together for the rest of eternity…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay so not sure lol but as always I find it a little more difficult to write Stelena lol I did their's first because although I am oh so eager to do the Bamon one, Elena and Stefan have more history and therefore it made more sense for them to marry first… well let me know what you thought of it and thank you once again for the lovely reviews on the other parts to this series =) oh and I am hoping to write and post the next chapter of Surrender of the heart by tonight…<strong>

**-Julie**


	6. The last piece of the puzzle

**AN: so I decided that I wanted to bring an end to this series… its been long overdue for an update anyways =) thank you for all of the support and reviews as well as favorite-ing of this series… it started out as a one shot and now turned to a series lol… yes a lot of my fics have been coming to an end lately but with every ending there is a new beginning… well I have just started another story but I will not start a new story again until every open story is finished lol…**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story itself.<strong>

* * *

><p>Bonnie marveled at just how much had changed since the wedding that brought her and Damon together.<p>

Matt and Meredith had divorced now deciding that they were just better as friends.

They did find love again in unexpected people, Matt with Caroline, and Meredith with Sage.

Bonnie was just content that they were happy.

Then there was Stefan and Elena, who were currently honeymooning in France.

They were closer than ever, and Bonnie doubted that any force no matter how strong it was could ever keep them apart.

They were true soul mates.

Bonnie pondered all of this as she sat on the stone bench where Damon had asked her to wait only moments before.

She didn't mind waiting especially since the scenery was so breathtaking.

Flowers of every species and fragrance surrounded her in the beautiful rooftop garden, enveloping her in her own secret little paradise.

She stood up when she heard Damon approaching, but when he came into view she was surprised to see that he was not alone.

With him was an old man with what looked like a Spanish guitar in his hands.

Damon stopped in front of her, his onyx eyes gazing into her own intensely.

She could only admire his beauty which out shown even the beautiful garden they stood in.

His skin shining like flawless ivory in the pale light of the moon was a complete contrast to his raven colored hair that framed his perfectly chiseled face perfectly.

If she didn't know him so well she would have missed the way his eyes held a hint of nervousness in them.

And then he dropped to one knee taking her left hand in his own, and as he pulled a small velvet covered box from his pocket, the old man started to strum a beautiful melody making the moment even more

perfect.

Tears of happiness sprung to her eyes as she knew that Damon was proposing, and though she wanted to say yes now, she waited patiently for him to speak the words that would be the first step in

binding them together for eternity.

When he finally spoke his voice was warm and comforting, like silk it caressed her very soul causing her to get chills, not from the slight breeze that played with her crimson locks, but by the love that shone

brightly through his voice as well as his words.

"Bonnie, in all of my years of living I can truly say that I have never found love… until I found you. My heart always knew that you were my one true love even before my brain did. My soul tells me that now

that I found you I can no longer be without you, for you are the air I breathe, the water that quenches my thirst, and you are my everything. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

She found herself incapable of speech and opted for throwing herself into his arms and kissing him with all of the passion and love she held for him.

When she finally pulled back they were breathless.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smiled at his bride to be.

He handed the man some money and sent him on his way leaving the two of them alone.

"And you haven't even seen the ring yet." He laughed as they sat down on the bench together.

He opened up the box and inside was a ring that was intricately designed, every lapis stone and diamond woven in a delicate manner.

It was stunning, and she knew that it wasn't a simple symbol of until death do us part, no it meant forever.

Only reminding her of the news she had to share with him.

She looked away as he slipped it on her finger not sure how to say what she needed to tell him.

"What's wrong Cara?" He asked as he gently turned her head to face him.

Fresh tears sprung to her eyes as she began to fidget nervously.

"Well I have some news as well… I guess it is a good thing you are already sitting. Damon i…" She trailed off nervously.

He kissed her tears away before looking into her eyes again.

"You can tell me anything Cara." He said intently.

"I… well we are going to have a little boy." She breathed out.

His eyes widened in shock at the news and his facial expression would have been purely comical had any passersby caught sight of it.

"W-what? H-how?" He stuttered, yes even the infamous Damon Salvatore had such a human like reaction to the news.

"Well… when two adults love each other, they…" Bonnie couldn't help but giggle.

"I am perfectly aware of how a baby is conceived… I just didn't think it was possible with our… special condition."

"I didn't either… trust me this is as big of a surprise to me as it is to you."

"Wait you said were having a boy? How can you be certain?"

"Call it psychic intuition if you will." She smiled softly.

"We're having a baby." He said as he gazed down lovingly at his bride to be.

He rested a hand on her still flat stomach amazed that they had created a life together.

* * *

><p>Damon fidgeted nervously as he stood at the altar waiting for the ceremony to start.<p>

After the unexpected pregnancy they had flown out to Italy which was to be they're permanent home.

They had decided to have a small and simple ceremony with only those that had been through so much in the past with them to attend.

Damon however could tell that there were just a few more people that Bonnie would want to have here on this day so he had taken the liberty of flying them out as a surprise.

They're flight however had been delayed so they wouldn't arrive until the reception.

Damon was broken out of his thoughts when a comforting hand squeezed his shoulder.

He looked to his little brother, who was also his best man, and did his best to smile reassuringly.

He couldn't help but be nervous, after all, his whole life he had been rejected in one way or another… whether it be by his father or a love interest.

He knew that Bonnie loved him and that she loved him for him.

She was the only one that never expected him to change, and because of that he found that he in fact had changed in some ways.

Of course he would always be the arrogant, egotistical vampire that we know and love but with Bonnie his barriers were down.

With her he never had to hide his true self, and that is one of the many reasons he loved the little redhead.

She brought out the best in him as he did her.

Perfectly balanced and in sync was their love.

After 500 years of waiting he had finally found his soul mate and he was never going to let her go again.

These thoughts brought him the courage and confidence he needed, and when the double doors to the cathedral opened he was ready to make Bonnie his for all of eternity.

Elena, and Meredith walked down the aisle first, draped in elegant pale green satin.

They were without a doubt beautiful but Damon only has eyes for the figure that now stood at the entrance.

Her face shrouded with the veil but he knew that she would be breathtakingly beautiful.

Pachebel's cannon in D chorused from many stringed instruments as she slowly made her way to him.

She could make out how handsome he was even through the thin layer of fabric that shrouded her face and hair.

He was dressed in black on black and she wouldn't have it any other way.

He looked dashing in the expensive Armani suit and with ever step closer to him she felt butterflies in her stomach.

This was finally it.

After everything they had all been through, they were finally going to be as one.

Once she reached the alter, they turned to face each other and the preacher had them say their vows.

They repeated them except instead of saying until death do we part, they said for eternity.

The preacher gave Damon permission to kiss the bride forever sealing their love together as husband and wife.

He gently lifted the veil and caressed his beautiful wife's cheek looking deeply into her eyes and kissed her sweetly as she did him.

* * *

><p>The reception was beautifully decorated and the newly-wed couple danced their first dance as man and wife together.<p>

When the song ended people cheered for them and another song started to play.

"I believe Mrs. Salvatore that your father would like to cut in." He smirked.

"My father? But that's impossible…"

"Nothing is impossible my dear." He whispered in her ear as he gently turned her to face her father.

She smiled widely turning back to her husband and kissing him on the cheek before dancing with her father.

She knew then that finally everything was right in the world… well their world anyways.

She would forever be thankful for the wedding that had set things straight for everyone, even if that couple didn't stay together they had found their true loves as well.

* * *

><p><strong>****9 months later****<strong>

It was the middle of the night when Damon woke with a start.

His love lay beside him panting in pain as she clutched her swollen belly.

It was finally time for their son to come and they had all agreed that it would not be a good idea for the baby to be delivered in a hospital, as they were not sure what the baby would turn out to be.

After all the father was a vampire and the mother was a witch, the last thing they needed was attention drawn to their unique situation.

Damon quickly called his brother and Elena urging them to get there as soon as possible.

He jumped when Bonnie cried out in pain again, and was at her side in an instant.

It pained him to see his love in so much agony, so he held onto her delicate hand whispering words comfort into her ear.

Sweat dampened her hair causing it to look even darker than it truly was, and though she was pale and her eyes were wide with fear he had never thought she looked as beautiful as she did right then.

He was somewhat relieved when his brother and Elena arrived, and though Elena's belly was becoming more prominent with their own child growing within she took control of the entire situation.

She was barking orders at the two nervous vampires to get hot water and towels and other supplies, and though Damon was nerve-wracked her confidence was somewhat soothing.

After about an hour he heard the most beautiful sound to ever grace his ears.

His sons first cry.

He cradled his son carefully in his arms, afraid that he would break him if he wasn't gentle enough.

He smiled down at the squirming baby in his arms and was surprised to hear the tiny fluttering of a heart beat with in him.

He looked over to his wife who smiled weakly at the scene and that was when fear struck his un-beating heart.

"Elena, can you hold him for a moment." He said almost as if in a trance.

She took his son from his arms without question, but still his behavior worried her.

This scene was all too familiar to him as he had seen it once long ago.

It was the same as when his mother had given birth to Stefan, that weak little smile she had given him… the last smile he ever saw of his mother for shortly she passed away.

And now his Bonnie was slipping away from him.

Her heartbeat becoming ever so faint, as he locked eyes with her, and he knew then that she knew she was dying.

In an act of desperation he bit down hard into his wrist and placed it against her lips.

When she lost consciousness he forced more blood to flow into her throat helping her to swallow it.

Hoping- no- praying, that it would be enough to save his love from death.

And then her heart went silent, and he could do nothing but wait to see if she would wake up.

* * *

><p>For three days and nights he didn't leave her side.<p>

With every day, hour, and second that passed he grew more and more anxious when she didn't wake up.

And then when he had almost given up all hope her eyes fluttered open.

* * *

><p><strong>**** Five years later****<strong>

"Aunt Bonnie! Aunt Bonnie!" Isabella Salvatore ran up to her aunt prepared to tattle on her cousin.

Isabella's features were a mirror image of her mother Elena's but her chocolate brown waves and oak green eyes were her fathers.

"What is it Isabella?" Bonnie asked her little niece.

"Isaiah did something to Uncle Matt." She replied.

All of the adults shared a look before running to the back yard where Matt had been playing with the kids.

The scene they saw when they got to the back yard was so shocking.

A pregnant Caroline was hysterically chasing after her husband who was running around the yard barking like a dog with a smirking Isaiah Salvatore watching the scene with amusement.

"I guess I was right all along… he is a Mutt." Damon smirked.

Bonnie smacked her husband's arm before calling her son over to the group.

"Isaiah Damon Salvatore. What did I tell you about using compulsion?" She scolded her son.

He was the image of his father with his ivory skin and raven colored hair, only he had his mother's eyes which he had come to learn he could use to get what he wanted, even without compulsion.

He looked at everyone with his big brown eyes as he answered his mother.

"But mommy, daddy said if I learned how to take care of a dog I can have one… I was only practicing." He said, the perfect image of innocence that melted everyone's hearts.

Bonnie sighed but couldn't help but smile a little.

"Isaiah, I am sure your father didn't mean for you to compel Matt to think he was a dog."

"I'm sorry mommy."

"It's okay… Damon? Can you fix Matt?" She turned to her smirking husband.

He looked surprised for a moment before the smirk reappeared on his face.

"I can… But I happen to like Mutt much better this way."

That earned him another smack to the arm after which he joined Caroline in trying to capture the still barking Matt.

Stefan smiled to himself.

"Just like his father…" He said making everyone in the group laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so I hope you liked this one lol ya I threw the whole matt thing in here at the end just for a laugh! Anyways I guess this concludes this little series. I want to thank you once again for the support you have given me on this story… and I enjoyed writing it =) well R&amp;R and tell me what you thought…<strong>


End file.
